<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain by McdannoPrincess23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455311">Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23'>McdannoPrincess23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it started to rain harder against the cool window glass at the fire station, Sylvie laid her head against the glass losing herself in thoughts of one Matt Casey and their first kiss. It felt so good to be wanted to have someone to hold her again make her feel loved and wanted.</p><p>Sylvie then ran up the stairs to the roof where she stood letting the rain wash away her tears. She looked up at the sky as it rained harder but she didn't care. As her clothes became soaked as the rain came down harder she was completely soaked. She just stood there shaking from being cold and soaked.</p><p>Matt saw Sylvie run up to the roof so he followed her and saw her crying, it broke his heart to see her crying then Matt stepped into the rain walking over to Sylvie where he pulled her shaking body up against his body pulling her closer to him she buried her face in his neck while he ran his hands up and down her back soon she was crying into his neck then in one swift motion Matt picked her up carrying her into the fire station then to his private room then carried her into the bathroom where he set her down gentle and turned the shower on then left the room so he could get her some dry clothes and a second later matt was back laid the clothes on the sink then brushed his lips against her forehead told her to shower and get warm then he kissed her head walked out of the bathroom to wait for her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>